Confort
by Gami Pami
Summary: Juste un petit truc niais Anakin a des cauchemars et Obi-Wan s'en rend compte. I own nothing, tout à George


Petit os sans prétention, je ne m'attends pas à des reviews, je poste pour moi.. et je supprimerai surement apres parce que j'aurais trop honte lol..

Si je possédais SW je serai riche donc étant donné que non.. pour le disclaimer= pas à moi.

* * *

Anakin se réveilla en sueur, il se redressa le souffle haletant avec la peur lui tenaillant le ventre, une profonde douleur dans tout son être, une boule dans la gorge, et surtout les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait déjà 3 mois, 3 longs mois qu'il se réveillait presque toutes les nuits, le même cauchemar le hantant. Il s'en voulait de réveiller Obi-Wan même si celui-ci ne laissait en rien paraitre ce fait. Il était impossible qu'il ne sente rien à travers leur lien..

Anakin se leva, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, souffler.. il devait se calmer, inspiration, expiration, inspi..

"Anakin."

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu Obi-Wan s'approcher. Il avait une voix rauque et l'air fatigué, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Oui, maitre?" Il le questionna sur sa présence dans sa chambre, se doutant néanmoins de la raison.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Obi-Wan le regarda soucieux.

"Rien." _Juste nier, il ne doit rien savoir.._

"S'il te plait Anakin. Ne me mens pas." Son maitre s'approcha de lui.

"Mais rien je vous dis.. Rien d'important." Anakin tenta de frotter ses yeux rougis pour essuyer ses larmes.

"Si ce n'était pas important, je ne la sentirais pas."

"De quoi parlez-vous?" Il releva la tête.

"La douleur, la peine, la souffrance. Tu ne maitrises pas tes émotions Anakin."

"Si vous êtes venus pour me faire la leçon comme quoi il n'y a pas d'émotions, que la force, la paix, etcetera, s'il vous plait.." sa voix se brisa, et il se vouta, remettant sa tête dans ses mains "ce n'est pas le moment"

" Anakin je ne suis pas venu pour "faire la leçon" je n'oserai pas à un moment pareil, mais pour t'aider.

"Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider.."

"En effet, je ne peux pas si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as."

"J'ai.. juste fait un cauchemar ce n'est rien."

"Non ce n'est pas rien, ça fait trois mois que tu en fais. Le même je suppose ?"

"Je…" _Il valait mieux arrêter de nier._ "Oui."

Anakin ne rajouta rien. Soudain il sentit la main réconfortante d'Obi-Wan sur son épaule.

"Viens.." son Maître lui proposa ébouriffant ses cheveux courts de padawan.

Il le suivit alors, ils traversèrent le salon puis arrivèrent dans la chambre du plus vieux qui sans un mot, lui prit la main et l'attira dans le lit contre lui, lui permettant de trouver l'affection qu'il avait besoin depuis tellement longtemps. Son maitre était tellement différent à cet instant.. ce n'était plus le Négociateur, le Jedi, juste Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan et ses bras autour de lui, sa chaleur, son odeur.. Ainsi donc il lui avait fallu 3 mois de nuits blanches pour que son maitre daigne lui montrer qu'il se souciait un tant soit peu de lui, qu'il perde son masque froid anti émotion.

"J'espère que tu dormiras mieux." Obi-Wan lui caressa les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre le rapprocha de lui, entrelaçant ses jambes avec les siennes. Lui offrant une autre facette de lui, tendre et bienfaisante.

"Je. . j'ai rêvé.. que vous mourriez sous mes yeux.. et que je ne pouvais rien faire.." Anakin se dévoila, le comportement inhabituel et tellement plaisant de son Maitre le mettant assez à l'aise pour qu'il ressente l'envie de partager sa peine. Il nicha sa tête dans le coup d'Obi-Wan, respirant son odeur si caractéristique et apaisante. Il se sentait si tellement faible à cet instant.

"Oh Anakin.." Obi-Wan resserra son étreinte sur le plus jeune ne sachant quoi dire. "La mort est un processus naturel de la vie, de la force, ce n'est que le voyage de l'âme qui change d'enveloppe charnelle, rappelle toi, il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force."

"Mais même Maitre.. si votre âme va dans la force, vous pourriez venir me voir? J'ai entendu que les Esprits Jedi pouvaient revenir voir les vivants…"

"C'est plus compliqué que ça mon jeune padawan.. Etre un esprit Jedi, il y'en a peu qui y arrivent, je ne peux rien te garantir. De toute manière ne pense pas encore à ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite.."

"Je suis sûr que vous y arriveriez" Anakin ne rajouta rien d'autre. Se blottissant juste un peu plus contre lui, à moitié rassuré et convaincu. Obi-Wan sentit cependant à travers leur lien que quelque chose de différent tracassait encore son apprenti.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla Anakin était déjà levé, il le trouva en train de méditer dans leur pièce commune, adjacente à sa chambre.

Depuis cette nuit là, Anakin commença à venir régulièrement dormir avec Obi-Wan, et 1 mois plus tard tout s'arrangea.. Et ils ne reparlèrent jamais de ça. Mais ça ne dura que 5 ans.

_5 ans plus tard._

Anakin avait maintenant 20 ans. Et il refaisait des cauchemars. Bien pires. Il hésitait à venir voir Obi-Wan, puis se disait que ça le dérangerait, il n'avait plus 15 ans maintenant, il était censé être un Jedi, (même si il n'était pas encore un chevalier.).

Néanmoins, ça ne prit pas plus d'une semaine avant qu'Obi-Wan rentre dans sa chambre comme 5 ans auparavant, alors qu'il avait les yeux rouges et que des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui, ne lui posa pas de questions, lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et sans lui demander son avis se leva l'entraina avec lui. Comme 5 ans auparavant Obi-Wan lui fit retraverser le salon, pour aller dans sa chambre, il l'attira dans ses bras dans son lit, il rabattit la couverture sur eux, et lentement sa main s'approcha de la joue d'Anakin, il commença à lui essuyer ses larmes d'une main, tandis que l'autre alla trouver sa place dans ses cheveux plus longs maintenant bouclés. Obi-Wan lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, ses grands yeux gris bleus fixés dans les siens.

"Anakin. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas hésiter à venir me voir." Lui dit-il doucement, sans le quitter une seconde du regard.

"Je ne veux pas vous embêter. Et puis ce n'est rien."

"Arrête de dire que ce n'est rien ! Je ressens très bien ce que tu ressens, et je ne te jugerai en aucun cas, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi-t'aider, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça."

Anakin hoqueta. Bien sûr qu'Obi-Wan ne le jugerait pas, ce n'était pas son genre, il était tellement plus soucieux, chaleureux, quand on le connaissait, quand il n'avait pas sa froideur de Jedi.. _Il n'y a pas d'émotions il y'a la paix. Stupide code._

Il réprima un sanglot et se serra contre Obi-Wan appréciant sa chaleur, même à 20 ans il se sentait comme un novice de 10 ans en sa présence, mais il n'avait pas honte, son maitre était son seul réconfort, il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Son maitre, son ami, son amour. Mais ça, le code l'interdisait, et Obi-Wan ne l'aimait surement pas comme ça. De toute façon.

"C'était.. le même. Encore, toujours. Mais en pire." Anakin au souvenir de son rêve, eut un autre sanglot, il se sentait pathétique.

"En pire ? .. Anakin je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je serai toujours là pour toi.."

"C'est ce qu'on dit." Tout n'était que mensonges, il partirait aussi, comme Qui-Gon, comme sa mère, une bouffée de colère l'envahi.

"Anakin !" Obi-Wan le regardait durement à présent. "Calme-toi."

Ce qu'il fit instantanément, il écouterait toujours son maitre.

"Pardonnez-moi.. je ne veux pas remettre en doute votre parole, mais.. si je vous disais tout, vous m'abandonneriez."

"Je te promets que non." Obi-Wan lui caressa la joue.

"Si vous mourriez, je m'en voudrai tellement."

"Arrête, ça ne serait pas de ta faute, je ne veux pas que tu aies ce poids si jamais cela venait à arriver."

"NON ! Je devrais être là, pour vous protéger, tout le temps, vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir." Anakin nicha sa tête dans le cou de son maitre et le serra de toutes ses forces comme si il allait partir. Il n'avait pas le droit, il l'aimait trop. Obi-Wan ne broncha pas et lui rendit son étreinte quelques instants, avant de dire sérieusement levant la tête d'Anakin pour qu'il le regarde "Je .. quand tu dis ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais mourir bientôt, calme toi mon jeune padawan, de toute manière on ne me tue pas facilement tu sais ?"

Anakin esquissa un sourire en voyant les yeux de son maitre pétiller, "Oui, j'ai pu le voir à de nombreuses reprises, comme la fois ou vous vous êtes fait une armée de droides à vous tout seul en 2 minutes sur Utapau pour vous 'remettre en forme'.." Il rit légèrement à ce souvenir, se sentant tellement bien et en sécurité dans les bras d'Obi-Wan. Comme toujours, depuis ses 9 ans.

"Le plus horrible quand on perd une personne, mis à part le fait qu'elle n'est plus là, qu'elle nous manque, c'est de ne pas avoir pu lui dire toutes les choses qu'on aurait voulu lui dire.. Et savoir qu'on ne pourra plus jamais le faire." Il fixa Obi-Wan, dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Celui continuait toujours de lui caresser les cheveux et la joue, le regardant en silence avant de chuchoter "c'est pour ça qu'il faut dire les choses tant qu'on le peut."

"Y'en a des pas faciles à dire justement.." Anakin appuya sa tête contre la main d'Obi-Wan qui lui caressait la joue, recherchant plus de contact.

"De quoi as-tu peur ?" Obi-Wan le colla encore plus contre lui.

"De.. du jugement, de l'incompréhension, du rejet.."

"Tu devrais savoir que je ne te rejetterai pas ni ne te jugerai, donc si tu as quelque chose à me dire, qu'importe le moment.. si tu pouvais éviter que ce soit en plein milieu d'une réunion du conseil j'apprécierai quand même, tu ne dois pas hésiter." Il sourit.

"Vraiment?" Anakin était sceptique, devrait il lui dire? C'était le moment.

"Bien sûr, mon jeune padawan."

"Et bien, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je ne vous le dis pas, je ne veux pas vous perdre sans que vous sachiez que je vous aime. Et que je tiens à vous. Plus que tout." La fin de sa phrase se transforma en murmure presque inaudible, mais il était quasiment sur que ça ait été entendu. Il l'avait dit, il attendait une réaction, malgré le fait que son maitre l'ait rassuré, il appréhendait le rejet, le jugement…

Obi-Wan le fixa de ses beaux yeux gris/bleus, son visage toujours aussi près de celui du plus jeune. "Ani.."

Il tilta au surnom affectif, qu'Obi-Wan n'avait jamais employé. "Je t'aime aussi tu sais."

Anakin sentit son cœur battre la chamade, avant de ralentir d'un coup… _et si …_

"Comme moi..?"

"Comment ça 'comme toi'?" Obi-Wan emmêla ses doigts dans ses boucles. Une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.

"Comme moi je vous aime ? Je ne parlais pas de d'amour fraternel, que l'on ressent pour un ami proche. Non je parle du fait que je veuille passer le reste de ma vie avec vous, que mon cœur se serre à l'idée de me séparer de vous rien qu'une journée, de ne plus vous voir.." Anakin ravala ses larmes à cette pensée et se blottit contre le torse d'Obi-Wan, il huma son parfum et s'imprégna de son odeur se disant qu'avec ce qu'il était en train de dire c'était surement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire.. "Mon envie d'embrasser vos lèvres si tentantes quand elles se transforment en un sourire qui m'est adressé, à ces instants, quand vous êtes près de moi, je, je me sens plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été.. mais ça me ronge, ne pouvoir rien faire, et avoir la crainte de vous perdre à chaque instant.."

Il s'arrêta là, et ne recevant aucune réponse, les yeux fermés, cramponné à son maitre, et persuadé qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme lui, il frissonna quand il sentit Obi-Wan lui embrasser délicatement la tempe.

"Comment voudrais tu que je puisse te rejeter ou te juger? Quand tu es comme ça? Anakin.."

"Je.. donc.. vous ..?" Murmura-t-il.

"Oui, Ani."

Anakin n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu, une vague déferlante de bonheur l'envahissait.

Il redressa la tête et fixa Obi-Wan, ahuri "Tu .. tu m.. m'aimes ?"

Obi-Wan pour toute réponse, l'agrippa fermement et colla ses lèvres contres les siennes, dans un baiser lui transmettant plus d'amour et de tendresse qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Il mit ses mains sur les joues d'Anakin et celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin l'attirant plus près qu'il ne l'était pour une étreinte passionnée. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front.

Anakin se noya dans les yeux clairs d'Obi-Wan qui lui transmettaient tout ce que leur lien lui disait déjà, et qu'il ne tarda pas à dire "Ça répond à ta question ? Je t'aime Ani.."

"Je t'aime Obi-Wan, je t'aime tellement."

Il le serra contre lui, humant son parfum dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

"Mais, amour, et le code ?

"Au diable le code Ani. 'Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y'a la paix' et bien je ne peux trouver la paix qu'en étant avec toi." Et il sourit, basculant Anakin sous lui pour l'embrasser avec plus de fougue.


End file.
